Digo sim a você
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Um telefonema poderia mudar a história de um casamento. Botan só não esperava que aquela história fosse realmente ter um final feliz. Resposta ao desafio relampâgo do MdF.


**Mais uma resposta a um desafio relâmpago do fórum Mundo dos Fics. Dessa vez K/B, 995 palavras sem contar o titulo.**

**Digo sim a você**

**Resumo: Um telefonema poderia mudar a história de um casamento. Botan só não esperava que aquela história fosse realmente ter um final feliz. **

Botan corria o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam. Precisava chegar a tempo. Tinha que impedir aquele casamento. Não deixara toda a sua vida no Reikai à toa. Era bem verdade que não tivera oportunidade nem coragem para conversar com Kurama e expor todos os seus sentimentos, mas também não esperava que de um dia para o outro ele resolvesse casar!

Por um segundo Botan parou pensando se o que estava fazendo era realmente correto. Se ele queria casar, e amava Maya não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedir.

Mas sentia que o **ciúme **iria enlouquecê-la caso ficasse quieta. Além disso, o que tinha a perder? O máximo que poderia ouvir era um "Não".

Chegou ao local onde o culto seria realizado. A movimentação de convidados já era grande. Botan, apesar de ter sido convidada, ficou escondida em um canto enquanto corria os olhos por entra as pessoas na tentativa de encontrar o noivo.

Não foi muito difícil. Botan perdeu momentaneamente o ar ao vê-lo elegante. Porém, não pode deixar de notar o olhar melancólico e completamente indiferente a tudo que acontecia ao seu redor.

Naquele momento Botan teve certeza de que aquela união não estava acontecendo por vontade dele.

– Botan? – ela estremeceu ao sentir uma mão sobre seu ombro.

– Ai! Que susto Yusuke! – Botan murmurou aborrecida.

– Vai logo falar com ele antes que seja tarde – Yusuke incentivou.

– Enlouqueceu? Olha a quantidade de pessoas aqui! – Botan exclamou exasperada.

– Até parece que você se importa com isso – Yusuke disse despreocupado. – Mas, tudo bem, ele que vai casar mesmo, não é? Se você não se importa então fique aí espiando do canto.

– O que você quer? – Botan exclamou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Que eu proponha um plano de **fuga** para ele? Não vou fazer isso!

– Seria engraçado... – Yusuke disse começando a rir, mas parou diante do olhar desesperado da ex-guia. – Tudo bem, eu tenho um plano.

– Isso deveria me deixar confiante? – Botan murmurou nervosa.

Yusuke sorriu enigmaticamente enquanto começava a explicar o que havia planejado. Botan não gostou nada, nada daquela história, mas também não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Não tinha como falar com Kurama sem que ninguém a visse, e o jeito seria aceitar aquele plano sem fundamento do detetive.

Logo Maya chegou. Yusuke foi ocupar seu lugar de padrinho juntamente com Keiko. Botan a fitou longamente, não sabia o que Kurama havia visto nela. Novamente a pontada do ciúme tocou seu coração. Sabia que não deveria ficar analisando a mulher que Shuuichi escolhera para ser sua companheira.

Ela ouviu o juiz que realizaria o casamento civil começar a falar qualquer coisa, mas estava nervosa demais para entender. Apertou com força o celular de Keiko que Yusuke havia emprestado.

Não teria coragem.

Olhou para o ruivo que estava parado diante da mesa, ele parecia tentar se concentrar no que o homem a sua frente falava e em nenhum momento virou o rosto para olhar para Maya.

Às vezes Botan tinha a certeza de que Kurama se escondia por trás de uma imagem falsa. Que ele não demonstrava para ninguém, e que por trás daquela máscara de indiferença havia uma pessoa que estava com medo do passo que estava dando.

– Senhor Shuuichi Minamino – Botan ergueu a cabeça rapidamente quando ouviu o juiz chamar o ruivo. – Aceita a senhorita Maya Katajima como sua legitima esposa?

Botan observou apreensiva o ruivo. Ele não parecia estar nem um pouco inclinado a responder. Era o momento de ligar. Seus dedos estavam trêmulos. Não conseguia discar o número. E, quando conseguiu, uma música insistente começou a ecoar do bolso de Yusuke. Ele fingiu estar interessado na resposta de Kurama, e depois de uma cotovelada que recebeu de Keiko resolveu atender.

– É pra você – ele disse displicente enquanto estendia o aparelho para o ruivo. – É melhor atender, parece ser _importante_ – ele acrescentou frisando bem a última palavra.

Completamente a contragosto o rapaz pegou o celular.

– Por favor... – Botan murmurou com a voz fraca. Kurama arregalou os olhos enquanto apertava mais o celular contra a orelha. – Não aceita. Não assina nada.

Ele virou a cabeça procurando pela garota. Sabia que ela estava por perto. Podia senti-la. Entreouvia os murmúrios e as perguntas do sobre o que acontecia, mas não se importou. Continuou procurando pela menina dos olhos ametistas desesperadamente até encontrá-la escondida e com o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

Os dois se encaram por alguns segundos, mas que para ambos pareceu uma eternidade. Não demorou muito para que os convidados percebessem o que acontecia e todos virassem para olhar Botan. A pobre menina ficou completamente envergonhada e saiu correndo do lugar desejando que o chão se abrisse sob seus pés e assim desaparecer para sempre.

Ouviu ao longe alguém chamá-la, mas não se virou para ver quem era. Correu o máximo que pode, até parar em uma praça onde várias crianças brincavam em torno de uma fonte. Ela sentou-se e ficou as observando, depois fitou sua imagem na água do lago como um **espelho** refletindo sua expressão de profunda tristeza. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto uma lágrima rolou por sua face. Estava tudo terminado.

– Achei que não fosse parar de correr nunca! – ela abriu os olhos rapidamente e quase caiu ao ver a imagem de Kurama refletida na água.

– Mas... O quê? – Bontan começou a murmurar completamente confusa.

– Eu disse "não" – Kurama disse sorrindo.

– Por quê? – Botan perguntou levantando-se para poder encará-lo.

– Porque você pediu – Kurama disse levando uma das mãos até o rosto dela e tocando-a levemente. Botan sentiu os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiarem com o tímido toque dele. – Claro que você deveria ter feito isso antes.

– Eu não tinha certeza de que... – Botan começou a falar, mas Kurama colocou seus dedos sobre os lábios dela impedindo-a de continuar.

– Eu também não tinha – Kurama murmurou aproximando-se. – Por isso ia me casar, mas agora tenho certeza absoluta de que é você que quero – ele não permitiu que ela retrucasse.

Palavras não eram necessárias. Amavam-se e apenas isso importava.


End file.
